MySims: The Erip Mav Saga/Chapter 1
A blonde man in blue clothes walks through the hallway of a school. He stops at a door labelled "Office". ??? (mumbles): The office. The man walks in to the room and stops at a desk. A woman with brown hair and a blue suit on looks up from a book. ???: Hello, how may I help you? The man takes off his backpack, and puts it on the ground. ???: My name is Travis, I'm new here. The woman stands up and shakes his hand. ???: Hello, I'm Mrs. Marshall, the principal here. Travis: I was told to come to the office, and learn about my classes? Mrs. Marshall: Let me see here. Mrs. Marshall sits back down and types something into a computer next to her. A printer behind her beeps, and she picks up the paper printed from it. She walks around the desk, and hands him the paper. Mrs. Marshall: Your classroom is Room 23, upstairs. Travis: Thank you. Travis picks up his backpack and walks out of the room. Mrs. Marshall smiles and closes the door. Travis walks across the hallway, and up into the stairwell. He pushes a door open, and walks into another hallway. He stops at a door marked 23. He touches the door, and hears a voice in his head. Voice: Travis.. Travis spins around, and sees a man with red hair and sunglasses down the hall. ???: So, you're the new guy? Hmph. I've seen better. Travis: What's that supposed to mean? And who are you? ???: Whatever. I'm surprised you don't know who I am. Travis: Huh? ???: My name's Chaz. Chaz McFreely. The son of the famous daredevil Chad McFreely? Travis: Right... Travis turns around and touches the doorknob. Chaz: I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Travis: Why not? Chaz: Erip, the school bully. That's his class. Something bad is in there... not just him. Travis turns the doorknob, and a tall man in a tuxedo looks at him from inside the room. Chaz: That's Erip. Travis backs off, and Chaz leaves. Travis turns around, and notices Chaz is gone. He turns around and notices he's in the middle of the room. Travis: How'd I get.. He turns around. Two people, a man in a frog suit and a girl in a cheer-leading uniform, walk up. ???: Sproing! I'm Hopper. Nice to meet you. ???: I'm Summer! (giggles) Travis: I'm... Travis looks over Summer's shoulder, and notices Erip staring at him. He shakes his head, and looks at Summer. Travis: I'm Travis. Travis looks behind Summer, and notices Erip is gone. ???: My name is Erip Mav. Nice to meet you. Travis turns around, and Erip walks away, closing the door. Travis: What's up with him? A girl wearing a toque walks up. ???: He's evil. Not regular bully evil, but evil evil. Hi, I'm Liberty. Travis: Evil evil? Liberty: Yeah, he always seems to teleport everywhere... The school bell rings. Liberty: ...it's weird. The four walk out of the classroom. Mrs. Rosalyn (on speaker): Would the following students report to room 13b: Josh Potter and Jake. Summer: Yeah, he's magical, or something. In the shadows behind them, Chaz watches them intently, he then backs into a classroom.